


Red Moon

by Dunloth



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/Dunloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several months after the beginning of Shippuden. Kakashi is in Konoha, resting between missions, and he goes out for a walk in the night to ease his mood. Anko is out as well. PWP and some Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Moon

Kakashi sits in the windowsill of his room, with one of the Icha Icha books forgotten in his lap. His gaze is lost in the night sky, his mind is lost in roads that end in no good places, in haunting scenes of his past. Apart from his visits to the memorial place, Kakashi uses to avoid thinking too much in the past, because a gloomy ninja becames soon a dead ninja. But every now and then he indulges himself to visit some of the closed rooms in his memories. Today he thinks about how many of his academy classmates are still alive, and how many are not. How many was he able to save. How many of their deaths has he personally witnessed.

After a while Kakashi decides he had enoght torment for tonight, puts the book into one of his vest pockets and goes out the window into the night to take a walk on the roofs of Konoha, so as the fresh air can change his mood. With no particular destination in mind he happens to reach the riverside walk, not far from the place where he first met Akatsuki some months ago, the place where he fought Uchiha Itachi with such a bad outcome. Nice place for a walk, he jokes to himself. This night is clearly doomed to ill thoughts.

Kakashi walks the path by the river with his hands in his pockets, and stops on one of the bridges, a red wooden arch. He leans on the railing trying not to wander to dark thoughts as he looks into the running water by the light of the stars. The half moon is still low in the sky and red, and not very bright. There is not enough light to read his book, so he keeps it in his pocket.

"A ryu for your thoughts." The familiar voice of Anko startles him. How is it that he didn't hear her before? He has already noticed that whenever he is in Konoha his senses get dull because of the calm feeling of being home, being safe. This could be dangerous in the future.

It seems that Anko can not sleep tonight, just like him. Kakashi knows that she has her own ghosts, like any other shinobi in Konoha. But perhaps she just happens to have a greater number of them than most of the people.

"Yo, Anko, getting some fresh air?" He says, in his usual relaxed mood, dodging the implied question in her greeting.

"Couldn't sleep. My head has been roaming to the wrong places all day long."

Kakashi concludes that both of them are in this state because of the same reason. This morning Tsunade summoned all the jounins on leave in Konoha and told them that in the last weeks several genins have gone missing in some of the allied hidden villages. In the last few days three of them have been found dead, with hints of some experimenting done on them. As usual, the main suspect is Orochimaru, that damn traitor. All jounins must be ready awaiting orders.

Death while on duty is a common thing for shinobis, but it is harder to accept when the dead ones are genin. Children should be safe, not risking their lives to protect their villages. Some things are really wrong in this world.

Kakashi and Anko are a perfect example. Both of them had a short childhood, too short. And Anko has some own personal loose ends with Orochimaru, enough to become distracted every time the evil sannin makes a new move.

Anko leans on the bridge railing too, by Kakashi, facing away from him. They share some minutes in silence.

"Would you allow me to see your face?" Asks Anko suddenly, smiling, defiant, and straightforward as always. Kakashi realizes how few people dared to ask that of him before, even though most of the people who know him are surely curious about it.

"Why? There's nothing special to see here. But if you still wonder, you met my father, and everyone says I'm his spitting image."

"Everyone says? Everyone who? There's been about twenty-something years since you showed your face to anyone without that mask on."

"That's not true, some people have seen it, sometimes."

"No way. When? Who?"

"On intimate moments, and I'm so not telling you about my life, Anko. Or do you really thing I don't take my mask off in bed?"

"Come on, Kakashi, don't play so hard to get. Give a poor girl some room for her gossiping."

They laugh. The conversation has gone on a light mood that soothes their spirits. Kakashi is more amused than annoyed, and Anko is definitely amused, trying Kakashi's proverbial patience. Anyway she is surprised that he is going along with her teasing, because he usually does not. They met when they were children, they trained together, they bleed together in missions, and she considers herself his friend, but as with everyone else Kakashi keeps her at a distance and wouldn't allow her to get too near. Anko has since long ago assumed that there are two things that Kakashi will never allow her and his other few close friends to do: to see him without his mask, and to tell them who he sleeps with. No matter how much they insist on it or mock him about. Anyway, she doesn't give up and keeps trying.

"But you know, it's for your own sake, Anko. I wouldn't want to dazzle you with my incredibly handsome face and make you hopelessly swoon all over me."

"So, who says it would be hopelessly? If I wanted, I could seduce you anytime, Hatake."

"That's an enticing offer for sure, but I would like to keep all my parts together, thanks. I've seen what you do to your partners when they disappoint you."

"Oh, I'm disappointed _now_. That's a shame. I thought the Copy Ninja was not afraid of anything."

"I've lived long enough to know which things deserve to be really afraid of."

"That's it then, there are no men worth the effort in this village."

"You could try women."

"Who says I didn't?"

"Now, that is something I would like to see" At this point Anko is sure that there is an entirely non-naïve smile below that mask.

"Shut up, you pervert. No, there is no hope for me here. I will have to resign and leave Konoha to get some life experience."

"I'm sure you would meet some interesting people."

Despite of their joking mood a shiver runs down Kakashi's spine when he thinks about Anko resigning and betraying her own village. He doesn't even want to imagine fighting her as an enemy. His mood goes slighty sour in a second. Anko realizes.

Something in the night air, in the soft light, makes Anko act without thinking. She just moves her hand towards Kakashi's offending mask. Kakashi catches his wrist before her fingers reach his face, with a swift and soft movement.

"What are you doing?" He says.

"I don't know. I want..."

Kakashi moves in front of her, trapping her with his body against the railing. He catches her other wrist and bends her arm after her back, firmly. She doesn't resist. The look in Kakashi's only visible eye is no longer lazy, and he stares at Anko. She holds his gaze, defiant as before, but she is not smiling now. Kakashi speaks in a soft, dangerous voice.

"Are you really that curious?" He asks.

"I'm not curious. I just want to know how much you trust me."

"You know I trust you with my life."

"No, I don't really know. You never gave me a real reason to think that."

They are breathing faster now, they are near to each other, nearer than they have ever been before. Kakashi gets even nearer, leaning against Anko. His mask covered lips graze her neck, feeling the beat of her pulse, and Anko shudders. Kakashi takes pleasure in her warmth, the scent of her hair, of her skin. The way her body feels against him, hot, so alive, pulsing, delicious in the dim reddish light, it makes it hard for him to think clearly, it makes him not to want to think.

"I can give you a reason." He says softly, into her ear.

She struggles with little conviction, trying to make Kakashi let her hands free, wiggling against him, and it feels delightful. Her pulse gets a little faster.

"Can you kiss me through that mask?" She asks, weakly.

"It depends. Do you like tongueless kisses?"

"Get bored after a while."

"Then I'm afraid the answer is I can not."

Kakashi releases one of her hands, takes his hand to his face, lowers his mask completely and kisses Anko, softly, exploring with his lips, then with his tongue. Anko returns his kiss slowly, basking in it. Their hands start roaming around their bodies, taking their time, exploring too, feeling, carried along by the curiosity built up along so many years of knowing each other, of wondering how would it be to touch each other. Carried along by the desire that has always been there. Anko drives her fingers throug Kakashi's hair, pushes his head a little apart from her, breaking the kiss although it is the last thing she would want to do now, and takes a good look at his face, lit up with the strange soft light from the red moon and the stars. Kakashi smiles and she gets lost into that smile, which is all she had ever imagined and, at the same time, new and completely unexpected. They look at each other for a moment, with ragged breaths, hungry eyes, and kiss again. This kiss is more greedy, more aggressive. Kisses, caresses, strokes, like trying to taste, to take, to bite and touch everything at once.

Kakashi speaks, and his deep voice has a pitch that she has never heard before in it. It makes her melt a bit more, if possible.

"Here, in the street, on top of a bridge, after all this time? Is this the way you want it, Anko?"

"Any place, any way, Kakashi. You're hard to catch."

Kakashi gasps when she proves she is right by closing a hand over his crotch, which has been demanding attention for a while pressing against her body, getting harder with their foreplay.

Kakashi gets hold of her buttocks and lifts her as if she had no weight at all, taking her towards the nearest end of the bridge, a place that offers them a little more privacy in case someone would show up on the river walk (though luckily at these wee hours there is no one around). She throws her arms around his neck, interweaves her legs together behind his waist, and moans when Kakashi abruptly slams them both against one of the four broad wooden pilars that support the bridge roof.

"Ah, Kakashi..."

Anko is too excited now, has had enough foreplay. She reaches to unfasten Kakashi's trousers with shaking hands, while he releases her from her underwear. They struggle for some moments to get rid of their annoying clothes, just enough, half naked, half dressed. Kakashi caresses her and presses the tip of his cock to the right place, stopping there for a while. Kakashi gets its time to enjoy the way Anko looks at him, the way she arches her back, calls his name, asking him with her whole body to go on, to move inside, and when she is just on the brink of begging Kakashi pushes slowly inside her, filling her to the limit, letting out a deep moan that adds to hers, and from here on they both are carried away by their reflexes and whatever their bodies demand, drowning in the sensations, getting empty from anything but their searing desire, their movements, the awesome way in which their bodies fit together, the fire lit by each thrust, each brush, each moan, with an increasing rythm.

Anko reaches her climax first, with a cry that she unsuccessfully tries to muffle by biting Kakashi's neck, an explosion that leaves her trembling, exhausted and seeing little points of light for a while. A few seconds later it is Kakashi's turn, and he cums with a long whine, as he feels the tension of the last few months dissolve with the last spasms of his release. 

Boneless, depleted, they slowly slide together to the floor, molten in a hug, panting, enjoying the moment. Until the moment is dead and they begin to feel uncomfortable.

"What was that, Kakashi?"

Anko has always been braver, he thinks.

"I don't know. Does it have to be something? Because I really would rather leave it undissected, Anko. It... Just happened, that's all."

They both remain silent, asking themselves mentally the obvious question: What now? But not even Anko has the guts to ask it loud. However, she doesn't want to silence the way she feels.

"I liked it. I wouldn't mind if it happened again." She says.

Kakashi keeps quiet, and she translates that as his answer. _Right_ , she thinks as her heart shrinks a little, _what happened was already more that I ever expected anyway_. She decides that she is not going to spoil the remains of a good night by getting sad. As she tries to reset herself she arranges her clothes and compels herself to make some carefree remark before the silence gets awkward again.

"I hope that no one has seen us, but honestly, I don't really even care." She says, buttoning her top.

"If someone has seen us I hope they learned one or twoo good things."

Kakashi arranges his clothes as well as he can too. He stands and offers his hand to Anko to help her up. When she stands he hugs her, and surprises her with a kiss that turns out to be sweet and affectionate, now that their previous urgence has been fullfilled.

"And this, what has this been?" She whispers, breathless.

"A kiss for the road. Thanks for seducing me, sweet Anko. As we were saying a while back, your swooning over me did not need to be hopeless."

She laughs because of the joking tone he has chosen, continuing with their initial conversation. However she notices that they are still hugging, and Kakashi does not seem to want to break the hug anytime soon. And as they laugh, he kisses her again. This time the kiss is not so sweet and tender, it is more like their other previous kisses.

Maybe Kakashi didn't say anything before, but it looks like he liked what happened as much as her, Anko thinks. Then, as if Kakashi was reading her mind, he says the words that she thought she would never hear from him.

"You know? I also wouldn't mind if it happened again. As long as I'm allowed to keep all my parts together, as stated before, of course."

Anko feels butterflies moving inside her stomach.

"Right, but if you don't mind I would like it to happen in a real bed, _my_ bed, if possible. My back is full of splinters right now."

"Hey, don't be a whiner, mine is full of scratches from your nails. Not to mention this big bite mark in my neck. I'm glad my undershirt covers it, otherwise I would have to make up some convincing explanations, you know."

Kakashi is trying hard to make her blush, but he fails badly. Anko is not really that much into blushing, he knows, and would't want it any other way.

Anko kisses him a last light kiss, and with an annoyed sigh pulls his mask up his face into its place. It is as if nothing had happened tonight. But it did happen.

The night got really better, Kakashi thinks. He realizes he has just got right into problems, the big time kind of problems he always had managed to avoid until now. But it really doesn't bother him that much. They don't even look like problems right now. Time will put things in their place, but tonight he just doesn't care.

They head towards Anko's home to start the second round, hands all over each other, under the light of the moon, which is now high in the sky and is no longer red but silver white.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course even if it is not mentioned in the fic (because I didn't know how to include it) Kakashi and Anko use protection. Good shinobis NEVER have casual sex without a condom.  
> My original fic is in spanish, the title is Luna roja. I posted it here too.


End file.
